UCC Garns RP Races and Classes
Archive Character Creation, Races and Classes I'm going to use my own modified d20 rules for any Forum RP I may happen to be GM/DMing... I'll post all the information here, so I'll... you know... yeah. I know it's d20 rules, but I will include races and classes... because I can. Keep in mind that most of this stuff is for the GM's use. The player has to pay attention to things like: "I can cast spells." "The sun hurts me." "If I'm a paladin, I have to act this way." And other such things like that. Shadow's Vigil ONLY: Races: Human Orc Half-Orc Elf Half-Elf (Half Human) Gnome Halfling Dwarf Human No bonuses Orc/Half-Orc Thick-Skinned (-1 damage from all physical damage (magical weapons don't count)) Elf Infravision 120ft. Elven Tracking (Able to track animals up to 3 hour old trail.) Half-Elf Half human only. Infravision 30ft. Gnome Since they're kin of Dwarves, they have a small resistance to fire (-1 damage from all Fire damage) Quick (All enemies take -1 to hit on melee/ranged attacks) Halfling Quick (All enemies take -1 to hit on melee/ranged attacks) Dwarves Dwarven Resistance to Fire (-2 damage from all fire damage. All enemies using Fire Damage as their main attack take -2 to hit) Infravision 60ft. Quick Systems Explanation: THAC0: To Hit Armor Class 0. It's the number on a d20 you have to roll to hit a particular AC. Alignment: How you're aligned with your... kharma... Ranges from Lawful/Neutral/Chaotic Good/Neutral/Evil. Any combination of those. (Lawful Good) AC: Armor Class. How well defended the person or creature is. Not normally known to the players when dealing with an enemy's AC. Classes: Warrior Paladin Ranger Mage Warrior Melee Expert (+1 to hit on all melee weapons) Base THAC0: 20 Base HP: 8 Paladin Gallant ('Bonus' to how good aligned people see you.) Divine Magic (One rank 1 at Lvl. 4) Only good aligned. Base THAC0: 20 Base HP: 7 Ranger Ranged Weapons Expert (+1 to hit with all string ranged weapons (Bows/Crossbows))Animal Companion (GM's discretion) May track up to 8 hour old tracks Base THAC0: 20 Base HP: 6 Mage Arcane Magic (All schools of arcane magic. One rank 1 at Lvl. 1, Two rank 1/One rank 2 at level 2... I'll weigh it all out later) Magic Sense (May notice small traces of magic use, divine or arcane when careless spellcasting has been used) Base THAC0: 20 Base HP: 5"Freeform" Magic System (See Spells and Equipment)The Magic of Music ONLY:Races:See Shadow's Vigil. Same Racial Bonuses. Classes:See Shadow's Vigil. BardMusician(Able to use any instrument to a minimal degree.)Bard's Tales(Has a vast array of tales at his disposal. May be used to distract or to pass the time without boredom. Tales from a bard may inspire allies or discourage enemies.)Instrumental Specialization(May specialize in the use of an instrument at levels 2, 4, 8, and 12. Cancels out Musician.)Bardic Lore (Bards, being bards, may remember bits and pieces of tales they've heard and retold. Useful in figuring out cryptic messages or what a magical item does.)Base THAC0: 20Base HP: 6(Most Bards are Humans or Halflings. Very few are Elves, and even fewer are Dwarves.) Considering that I, personally, will not make the players roll initiative or to hit like normal d20... I won't put that here. I recommend that the DM/GM rolls player 2hit, while the player themselves rolls damage. You tell them afterward if they hit them or not, and then the effects of such a hit on the target they rolled damage for. I tried to 'dumb it down' as much as possible (they write books on this stuff, you know). I know it's confusing, but you don't need to know every bit of it... the GM does.Garn's Note on Levels: My past use of this system has warranted 0 experience points or levels, so they may end up being awarded for certain actions by the player, or for not going off their Alignment track... *Shrug* -- Garn Category:User Created Content